Die Heilerin
by Elven-Tear
Summary: Legolas lernt einen ganz besonderen Menschen kennen...


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, leider!

_**Für Melanie!**_

Seit über tausend Jahren gibt es in meinem Leben eine Emotion die ich nie ganz begreifen konnte, die mir stets Rätsel aufgab: Die Liebe!

Ich spreche nicht von der Liebe wie wir sie in Familien finden, diese stille, vertraute Liebe. Auch nicht von der aufopferungsvollen Liebe zwischen Freunden. Nicht von der erfrischenden Liebe zur Natur.

Nein, ich spreche hier von dieser unergründlichen Liebe die aus starken, kampferprobten Kriegern stotternde, errötende Jungen macht. Die Halbelben dazu bringt ihre Unsterblichkeit aufzugeben. Von der Liebe die nicht mehr ohne den Anderen Leben kann, der Liebe die einen blind werden lässt für die Fehler des geliebten Wesens. Die Besitz ergreift von ihrem hilflosen Opfer wie eine Krankheit.

In den über Tausend Jahren meines Lebens schien ich immun gegen diese Art von Liebe zu sein. Ich sah wunderschöne Elbinnen, deren Anblick mir den Atem raubte, jedoch niemals den Verstand.

Es war als wäre mein Herz nicht geschaffen für diese Art von Zuneigung.

Und doch kann ich es nun nicht leugnen: Ich liebe!

Wie konnte es dazu kommen dass eine einfache sterbliche Heilerin in Gondor das zu tun im Stande war was den lieblichsten Elbinnen nicht gelang: Das Herz von Legolas Thranduilion zu stehlen!

Wäre Estel nicht so schrecklich überfürsorglich wären wir uns vermutlich nie begegnet. Über die langen Jahre unserer Freundschaft bin ich inzwischen sehr geschickt darin geworden meine Verletzungen vor ihm zu verbergen. Unglücklicherweise ist er aber mittlerweile genauso gut darin mich zu durchschauen. Es war nichts was ich der Rede wert befunden hätte: Ein Schnitt am Oberarm und ein paar geprellte Rippen nach der Schlacht vor den Toren Mordors. Für ein paar Tage konnte ich diese Verletzungen vor Estel verstecken - wohl wissend dass er mehr daraus machen würde als es war – und wäre wohl auch damit davongekommen wenn er mir nicht einen freundschaftlichen Ellenbogenschlag genau in die Rippen versetzt hätte. Das kurze schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen, das ich nicht schnell genug unterdrücken konnte, war Anlass genug für ihn mich in die Häuser der Heilung zu zerren.

Jedoch wurde er, kaum dass er begonnen hatte meine Wunden zu versorgen, von einem aufgeregten Diener fortgerufen – Pflichten eines Königs.

Ich dachte ich hätte nun leichtes Spiel zu entkommen, doch dann sah ich ihn im hinausgehen mit einer Heilerin mit kastanienbraunem Haar, deren Gesicht ich nicht sehen konnte, sprechen, und energisch auf mich deuten.

Natürlich gab er ihr Anweisungen mich nicht davonkommen zu lassen bevor meine Wunden ordentlich versorgt waren.

Meine Überlegungen wie ich am besten ohne Aufhebens entkommen könnte, wurden jäh unterbrochen als du vor mich tratest.

Wie ein Blitz durchzuckte mich die Wärme als unsere Blicke sich zum ersten Mal trafen und ich in deine wunderschönen braunen Augen sah, die wie Herbstlaub im Morgentau schimmerten.

Verlegen hast du dir eine Strähne deines lockigen, kastanienbraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und natürlich war sie dir sofort wieder in die Stirn gerutscht.

Mit Erstaunen durchzuckte mich das Wissen in meinen tausend Jahren noch nie etwas so vollkommen wunderbares wie dein Antlitz gesehen zu haben.

Scheu hast du mir mit deinen rosigen Lippen zugelächelt und dich dann still meiner Verletzungen angenommen.

Deine sanften Hände auf meiner Haut fühlten sich an wie Sonnenstrahlen an einem lauen Spätsommertag.

Keiner von uns sprach, aber es war ein angenehmes, einvernehmliches Schweigen.

Als unsere Augen sich trafen sah ich dich erröten bevor du den Kopf senktest.

In den folgenden Tagen kam ich oft zu den Häusern der Heilung und ließ deine fähigen weichen Hände meine Wunden versorgen. Estel war sehr besorgt weil ich mich freiwillig medizinisch versorgen ließ, und wohl auch ein wenig gekränkt, weil nicht er es war zu dem ich kam.

Doch schon bald kroch ein wissendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht wenn er uns beobachtete.

Meine Hände waren feucht und ich wußte nicht was ich sagen sollte, als ich es zum ersten Mal wagte das Wort an dich zu richten.

Hier stand ich nun, Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood, der schon hunderte Orks getötet, riesige Spinnen besiegt und Sauron die Stirn geboten hatte, und schrumpfte zu einem hilflosen Elbling zusammen, weil mich eine zauberhaft Heilerin Gondors in ihren Bann gezogen hatte.

Bald schon bemerkte ich, zu meiner unendlichen Freude, dass sich hinter deinem vollkommenen Antlitz ein wacher Verstand und ein sanftmütiges, mitfühlendes Wesen verbargen.

Oft saßen wir bis spät in die Nacht hinein im dem kleinen Garten neben dem Haus deiner Eltern und führten wunderbare Gespräche, oder blickten einfach schweigend gemeinsam hinauf zu den Sternen.

Du weißt so viel über jede noch so kleine Pflanze, schätzt jedes winzig kleine Leben das Andere achtlos zertreten.

Mit jedem Tag den wir zusammen verbrachten wuchsen meine Gefühle für dich, auch wenn ich dagegen anzukämpfen versuchte, mir einredete wir wären nur Freunde. Auch in deinen Augen konnte ich deine innere Zerrissenheit erkennen.

Du sagtest mir du könntest es nicht ertragen zu Wissen dass du, eines Tages wenn deine Zeit in dieser Welt zu Ende gehen würde, mir das Herz brechen würdest.

Auch mich lässt der Gedanke vor Furcht erzittern dass das Leben dich eines Tages verlassen und mich alleine zurücklassen wirst.

Und dennoch waren wir machtlos gegen dieses überwältigende Gefühl der Liebe.

Der Moment in dem sich unsere Lippen zum ersten Mal berührten war der schönste, friedvollste Augenblick meines Lebens.

Jede Minute mit dir ist ein wundersschönes Geschenk und ich werde nie wieder etwas so kostbares besitzen wie deine Liebe. Es vergeht kein Tag an dem ich nicht den Valar danke dass sie mich zu dir geführt haben.

Du wirst für immer in meinem Herzen sein und dort auf ewig weiterleben!

_Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Sie könnten mich vielleicht sogar dazu bringen ein Gegenstück hierzu zu schreiben *wink mit dem Zaunpfahl*_


End file.
